battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenji's Journey/Dragon
Prologue Kenji Oja escapes after accidentally killing his father for an unknown reason. 7 years later, he spots a Dragon Clan's village raided by several Serpent Clan's Bandits, Raiders, Crossbowmen, and Swordsmen. He helped the Dragon Clan Peasants by killing the Bandits. He was taken by the survivors in Otomo's base. First Crossroads Shinja, a Serpent Clan general, controls 2 areas after Lord Oja's death. The province in the East is a field and forest controlled by his mercenaries, including Dragon Archers. The village was harassed and almost destroyed, except for a Peasant Hut. He starts building his forces while holding Shinja's forces. After defeating his mercenaries, the group disguised themselves with their enemies' clothing, fooling the wards. The other one in the West is where Shinja resides. A Serpent Keep is standing in the middle of the road. They must destroy the Keep to force Shinja out. When he was defeated, he will surrender to you. If you choose to attack the province in the West first, he will leave the Keep in horseback and you will fight him in the forest village. He can be seen standing in a Watchtower. Second Crossroads Kenji must find the Serpent Orb in the Swan's Pool in the northern area.But first, you must choose from 3 areas: One and the most common used was in the middle, right in the Dragon Clan village where Garrin established his base and it's trading day on the town. You must build a force before approaching Garrin. Lotus Clan traders converse on the town's edge. They will attack you and you will see Vetkin flee, seeing Garrin. You must defend his base from the Wolf Clan's attacks, while he will aid you in your own attack on the Wolf village. Garrin will later help you. The route in the west is a Wolf Clan-held town. You must help Arah from Wolf attacks. You must build a strong army and destroy all Wolf Clan villages. Arah will help you if you save her. However, if you fail to keep her alive, she won't join you. The route in the east is a Lotus Clan village. If you choose this route first, all you have to do is kill the Master Warlock. Swan's Pool When you arrive in the Swan's Pool, Kazan will appear near the pool. While they are talking, a Wolf raiding party led by Longtooth tries to destroy the Pool and take the orb. Defend the Pool and defeat Longtooth. But in the middle of the fight, a Ninja fled the scene. Serpentholm Kenji tracks the Ninja from Swan's Pool. But he was caught in a fight between Lotus and Wolf clans. You must eliminate all of them to get access the Serpentholm. After the fight, he corners the Ninja, but suddenly disappears. Third Crossroads Kenji, chasing the Ninja, was stuck in another crossroad.You must choose from 3 areas: The route in the North is a Wolf Clan mine village, where Gaihla tries to resist the destruction of her forest. You must destroy 3 Shaleries and a Cairn. If you can save Gaihla, she will become your ally. The route in the West is a Wolf Clan-held swampland. You must destroy all Wolf villages in the area. As of version 1.50q, this mission is bugged and cannot be completed. If the player destroys the Wolf's peasant hut in the Northwestern corner, the player will get an error message and the game will crash. The one in the East is a series of Lotus Clan villages. Destroy all the villages. The Dragon Spire Kenji will leave Shinja and Otomo to find a suitable area to build a base. As he arrives on the Dragonspire, he was approached by Dragon Clan fighters guarding the area. Kenji must fight Dragon Warriors and dodge the boulders to reach the Spire to meet the Dragon itself. Shinja's Betrayal As Otomo and Shinja finds a suitable area, but all was a disadvantage to them: One's a Wolf Clan village that was holding out. Destroy it. One's a Lotus Clan-infested area. Another's another Lotus Clan-held mountains where Zymeth held his forces. After the mission, Shinja betrays Kenji and Otomo, killing the latter. Ending Shinja's Betrayal After Kenji found Otomo's body crucified, he buried it in a simple grave, vowing to kill Shinja. Kenji must find and kill Shinja, but the traitor was holed up deep with his Serpent army on the area. Returning to Serpentholm After Kenji kills the traitor, he must return to Serpentholm to hold both the Lotus under Zymeth's forces. You must destroy his forces in the area. Choices Tao approaches Kenji with an offer, either you help Monks defeat their rivals, the Ninjas or vice versa: If you helped the Monks, Ninjas try to attack the Monastery. You must hold the enemies and destroy them all. If you helped the Ninjas, you must destroy Soul Flame, a cursed item that binds Ninjas to its will. Destroy it. The Last of the Lotus Zymeth holds his forces in this province. Kenji must build his forces as fast as possible to prevent the forces to be destroyed. Once you done, you must wipe all his forces in the area. Rise of Nightvol Nightvol sheds his disguise and gives Zymeth the Serpent Orb, making the latter stronger and making several Hordelings rise. Kenji must defeat both of them to end the threat once and for all. Aftermath Kenji led the Dragon Clan in prosperity and peace. Category:Campaign